Beautiful Stranger
by TheUnicornsLover
Summary: Three days. That's all it took. Just three days for his world to be turned upside down. All because he met a beautiful blue haired man. My First FanFic so im pretty nervous x  Please review and tell me what you think! Rated M for future chapters :
1. Chapter 1

**This is kinda my first fanfic so I'm kinda nervous about it :/ All reviews are welcome! It will help me loads :) **

**Disclaimer - I dont own Bleach...If I did WOW!**

**So onwards! Sorry if you dont like it, just tell me how I can improve on it :)**

* * *

><p>Three days.<p>

That's all it took. Just three days for his world to be turned upside down. All because he met a beautiful blue haired man.  
>It all started with a train ride. A train ride that was meant to be no different than any other that he had taken. Getting funny looks for his bright orange hair, wearing a constant scowl, you know the usual. But this time was different. Life changing.<p>

As Ichigo walked with his head down towards his usual spot on the train he came into contact with a solid wall. Or what he thought was a wall. He looked up in confusion, not remembering there ever being a wall there before and was greeted by two gleaming cyan eyes glaring down at him.  
>He couldn't bring himself to look away. He was in a trance looking into those eyes. The world around him went blank, all he could do was look, think and see was these beautiful eyes.<br>His trance was broken when he was violently pushed backwards into the other passengers on the train.  
>That's when it started. Ichigo brought his head up and began to yell. "The fuck do you think you are doing?"<br>The cyan eyes smirked. Ichigo them began to take in the other persons features. Blue ruffed up hair that contemplated the eyes. A wide shit eating grin spread across his face. Toned broad shoulders attached to a built chest.  
>The chest started to rumble as a laugh came up from the stomach "feisty little berry ain't you?" the stranger roared.<br>Ichigo was taken back by the man. He was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and his voice made his knees quiver. Lost for words Ichigo stood in silence gazing at the man unable to reply.  
>"Cat got your tongue?" he purred, his grin getting bigger if that was even possible. The other passengers started to fuss and Ichigo's face turned red. He felt a strong force pull him forward and he was wrapped in the strangers arms. "Mind your fucking business, twats!" he yelled. Ichigo couldn't understand what was happening.<br>He stood wrapped in the strangers built arms. Instead of feeling scared or angry which he should, he felt safe. He shook off the feeling his minds was playing tricks on him! Right? He glanced up to see that the stranger wasn't even looking at him but out the window. He tried to wiggle out of the strangers grasp, as he did so the hold on him got tighter and he was crushed against the beautiful mans chest.  
>"Grimmjow" the blue haired mumbled. "that's my name, care to tell me yours berry?"<br>Once again Ichigo found himself hypnotised by those piercing eyes.  
>"Ichigo" he whispered, "my name is Ichigo." Grimmjow's stern face slowly turned into a soft smile. Ichigo felt his face turn red and averted his gaze from the man. The train came to a halt and for the 3rd time that night he a strong force drag him of the train. For the first few steps he allowed himself to be pulled along still unsure of what was going on. Then his senses kicked and his feisty red headed nature kicked in<br>"Oi you bastard what the fuck are you doing? Let go of me!"  
>Grimmjow stops dead in his tracks which lead to Ichigo for the second tome walking into the man.<br>"well I was thinking of taking you to te nearest hotel and fucking you raw" Ichigo's eyes widened. Was he being serious?

* * *

><p><strong>So urmm...there it is : short but sweet? **

**Please do review and help if you like, it would be muchly appreciated!**

**And thank you for reading :3**

**Much love, JBird. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here!... I hope you enjoy it and once again please feel free to review and help make the story the best it can be :D  
>I hope you like it :3<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood eyes wide and jaw dropped. Did he just hear correctly? This beautiful blue haired stranger wanted to, in his words 'fuck him raw'. But no. No matter how beautiful or menacing this man was he would not do that! Not after knowing him ten minutes.<br>"Screw you! Don't decide things for yourself!"  
>"I'd love to thanks" he replied with a sinful grin. He bent down and leaned in towards Ichigo and stopped millimetres away from his face. Ichigo's breath hitched. His chocolate brown eyes locked with crystal blue ones. Both looking right into the other's eyes.<br>Ichigo stood speechless, melting in bliss. "Sh-shut up! Getting heated with strangers aint my thing." 'Ohh nice one Ichigo!' he thought to himself. Not only was he captivated by this bluenett but he was acting like a complete girl! The other chuckled a noise that sent shudders down the orangetsts spine. Not noticing the other people around them in the train station which they still stood, a hand came up and wrapped around the back of Ichigo's neck as he was brought even closer to the other. His hot breath sweeping over Ichigo's face, the closer he got the warmer it felt. Their noses brushed against each others, Grimmjow brushed his lips against a now quivering Ichigo.

Ichigo prepared himself ready for a kiss when the bluenett grinned then whispered into Ichi's lips "Thought you didn't get heated with strangers?"

In an instant Ichigo snapped to his senses then pushed the blue haired man away with as much force he could. Grimmjow took a step back shocked at the sudden movement. He burst into laughter at the now scowling berry.

Not amused by the fact that he has just been made a fool of and that the other man was now in hysterics he swiftly turned on the balls of his heels and started to walk back towards the train platform. He could not believe that he let himself get carried away with that obnoxious big headed man! He had not taken five steps when he was spun round by a still giggling Grimmjow, "hold it berry, you're coming with me whether you like it or not. I won't attack you, promise." he told the orangett tightening his grip on him. Ichigo looked down at his wrist, clutched in the others hand. His grip was strong and tight. He had no chance of pulling away from it, his only other option was to go with the stranger. "Fine." sighing he agreed. His head was screaming at him that this was dangerous. But he had no other choice the other was just too strong to escape from. But deep down he had a slight joyful feeling, he would be going somewhere with this beautiful man. Where he did not know, he was half excited but the other half was petrified. He did not know this man and moments ago he had stated that he wanted to sleep with him. Everything that had happened was so confusing. Why couldn't the train ride have been the way it had always been? Boring and long. He would normally be home by now feet up and eating the only thing he could afford right now, instant ramen.

As they walked towards the exit of the the train station a buzzing noise started. Grimmjow took out a small phone from his pocket, flipped it open before bringing it to his ear before talking. "What? I thought I said no disturbances tonight?" He growled into the receiver.  
>Ichigo tried to listen to what the other person on the other end was saying. "Boss, lost, temp, money." Were the only words he could make out. Confused he looked up to the blue haired man to see that said person face had turned stern. His lips pulled tight, nostrils flaring and his beautiful blue eyes had narrowed. "Send a car to pick me up. Now." More muffles were herd from the phone "car, there, boss". Grimmjow pulled the phone away and snapped it shut. He looked down at a very puzzled Ichigo. He smirked and pulled him along with him once more as he continued to the exit.<br>When they arrived, sat outside the station was metallic blue Audi TT. Next to it stood a tall, slim blonde man. Grimmjow walked towards the man, who in turn opened the back door of the car. He turned to the blonde haired,"Yylfordt. You have a lot of explaining to do."  
>Yylfordt bowed towards Grimmjow "my apologies boss, we are working on finding him as we speak."<br>Grimmjow tched as he turned to get into the car before he stopped. "Get your arse over here Berry!" He shouted over his shoulder a grin creeping its way back across his face, stepping back allowing access to the car.  
>Ichigo swallowed a lump that was in his throat. Cursing in his head as he took small steps towards the two men. As he reached the open door he looked up at Grimmjow and stepped into the car. With a chuckle Grimmjow followed, having the door shut after him. Yylfordt quickly ran to the drivers seat, climbed in, started the engine and sped of into the night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So urm...tell me what you think! And thank you for reading.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is the 3rd chapter! :O Hoenselty never thought I would even get this far...  
>Again all help is welcome and I love reviews it helps lots :3<br>Onwards!**

* * *

><p>The car journey was silent, apart from the constant noise of tapping. Grimmjow was tapping on the empty middle seat. His anger becoming more and more clear as the tapping got louder. Ichigo sat on the other side of the car with his eyes looking out the window, every now and then stealing looks at Grimmjow. The tapping stopped. Ichigo turned to see that Grimmjow now sat pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Urm...is everything alright?" Ichigo asked sheepishly.<p>

Grimmjow slowly removed his hand from his face and turned to look toward Ichigo who averted his gaze away from the others eyes.

Grimmjow let out a long sigh as he leaned his head back till it rested upon the back of the seat, closing his eyes and folding his arms across his chest. "Not really Berry head, in fact its far from alright." He groaned. Ichigo fidgeted in his seat his eyes now locked on his knees "Oh, I see." He whispered placing his hands on his knees while keeping his head down. Grimmjow opened his right eye peeking at the orange haired man. A smirk creeped up on his face. Unfolding his arms he reached over to pull the orange head to him. Startled by the sudden action Ichigo fell straight into Grimmjows side. A blush swept across his face as Grimmjow leaned in towards his ear pulling him even closer. The blue haired man wrapping his arm around him "But I have a strawberry to keep me entertained" he purred into the others ear. Ichigo shut his eyes tight as he turned a deeper shade of red that reached from one ear to the other. Grimmjow chuckled as he thought to himself, tonight is going to be fun.

The car pulled up outside a tall complex building. Ichigo was too busy looking out the window in aww to realise that Yylfordt has gotten out of the car to open the door for him. Grinnjow coughed loudly startling the orange head. Embarrassed ichigo put his head down and got out of the car. Chuckling Grimmjow waited for Yyfordt to open his door so he could join 'his' Berryhead out side.

Ichigo waited for Grimmjow to join him before he was led inside the tall building. When inside Ichigos eyes grew in amazement. This place was huge! The ceilings were high with elegant chandeliers hanging from them. The reception was painted a light blue with a white trim. A navy blue carpet led the way to the elevator. There was a large black gothic style reception desk to the left of the room. Behind it sat a dark skinned blonde woman, she wore a low cut white shirt, which showed off her large breast, with a black fitting office jacket over the top.

She looked up from where she was working, her green eyes widened and rose out of her seat as Grimmjow walked towards the elevator with his hands placed in his stone washed jeans. "! Is everything alright?" She asked with a surprised tone. "If everything was fine I wouldn't be here Hal" he replied in a cold voice reaching the elevator and pressing the call button. Embarrassed by the thought she has asked a stupid question, a tint of pink grew on her cheeks "of course sir, how silly of me" she quickly sat back down in her chair returning to what she was previously doing. Ichigo scowled at the back of the blue haired mans head. The action going un noticed until they were inside the elevator heading up the large building.

Grimmjow could feel eyes burning his face and peered down at the source. His eyes narrowed on the orange head while an eyebrow lifted "s' the look for Berry?"

"You didn't have to be so rude to her! She was only asking a question!" Snapped said berry making Grimmjows eyes widen in response. "She weren't bothered, so I don't see why you are.."

"Not bothered? Did you not pay any attention to how she reacted? You clearly made her feel like she is stupid! Do you treat everyone that way?"

Grimmjows eyebrows lifted further into his hairline, completely shocked by the orange heads reaction. "What's its to do with you anyway, hmm?"

"Nothing bu-"

"Exactly! So I'd appreciate it if you kept quiet."

Ichigo felt anger burning within him. But before any thing else was said the elevator doors flew open and Grimmjow walked out into what seemed to be a large suite. Ichigo followed, but was only able to take a few steps into the suite before a arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a headlock. As he was about to fight back he felt a cold metal object press against his head. Confused he tried to turn his head, trying to figure out who it was and what was being held to him. As he moved the sound of a loud click came from the object. His eyes widened in fear as he realised what it was. A gun.


End file.
